


The Big Scare

by Werewolfgirl44



Series: Golden Rule [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC Anthony, OOC Gibbs, Season 5 Episode 07-Requiem, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfgirl44/pseuds/Werewolfgirl44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>•	Tag to 5X07 Requiem. After Gibbs almost drowns and Tony saves him. Sequel to The Golden Rule. Slight BDSM. One-shot. Slight Spoilers. You’ve been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> • An NCIS Fanfiction  
> • TIBBS SLASH  
> • A.N.—I do not own any of the characters if I did there would be a lot more McAbby and Tibbs.  
> • warnings-a little OOC DiNozzo and set in an AU  
> \---Also please forgive the crappy grammar and writing. I've received several emails asking me to write more to The Golden Rule so a few days ago I was watching this episode and had this idea come to me. I hope you like it, and that it fits with the Golden Rule Universe.

Tony POV

The paramedics were finally letting me go after check me over to with an inch of my life. Once they were satisfied that my lungs were doing okay they let me leave the ambulance. I walked over to where Gibbs was standing.

“You okay, Boss?” I asked.

“Good DiNozzo. You ready to go Tony?” he asked walking to the car McGee had running a little ways from us. Maddie had already left in an ambulance with McGoo and Zee-vah following to get her statement. I wanted to go with Jethro, but I knew I should go to my place tonight.

“Yes Boss, but I’m going to get my car. It’s parked over behind this building.” I said as I began to walk towards my car.

“Ok Tony. I’ll see you at home.” Gibbs said as he got in his car and drove off before I could tell him I was going to my apartment tonight. Oh well he would realize sooner or later.

I drove to my apartment and went inside. I threw my wet clothes in the hamper before climbing into the shower. After I had washed off I sat down in the tub and let the hot water wash over me while I thought back over the past few hours. 

I thought back to when I had just stopped CPR on Maddie and I was turning to work on Gibbs again when I saw that he had opened his eyes and was breathing again. I couldn’t believe I had come this close to losing him again. 

I sat there thinking over everything that happened today, last week on the Chimera, and recently with the whole Jeanne situation for what felt like minutes. 

I jumped when I felt a gentle hand land on my shoulder and looked up to see a concerned Gibbs kneeling there. I realized then that the water had long since gone cold and I was shaking. I looked up at Gibbs and saw him holding out a hand for me and holding a towel in his other hand for me.

“Oh Tony. Come on out. Let’s get you dried off and warm.” Gib—Jethro said as he wrapped the towel around me and started drying me off. When he was done he had me slip into boxers and the super soft, super warm Marine hoodie he had been wearing. He guided me into my bedroom and put me in bed before kicking off his shoes and jeans and crawling in front of me. He pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I snuggled back into him before tucking my head under his chin in his neck. 

“Why’d you come over Jethro?” I mumbled into his neck while I wrapped my arms around him. I didn’t know why I was feeling this way, but I wished I could make it stop.

“You didn’t show up at the house Tony. You’ve spent every night there for the past four months there since the Jeanne operation ended. I knew something was wrong when you didn’t answer the phone. Tell me what’s wrong, Tony.” Jethro said as he started to run his hands up and down my back.

“I don’t know Jethro. I’ve felt awful since after we played last night. And then today…”to my horror I felt my eyes start to sting and a tear slide down my face. Jethro must have felt it against his neck because he pulled me even tighter against him and ran a hand up into my hair. I was trying to stop more tears from escaping. I don’t understand what’s wrong with me.

“Shh…Tony. It’s okay. Let it out. I’m right here. I’m okay. We’re okay.” Jethro murmured as he held me close and ran his hand through my hair. Then to my never-ending shame I felt the dam break, the tears come raining down; then the icing on the cake were the uncontrollable sobs that bubbled up and out of me. Once I felt the emotions take over I began to cling to Jethro.

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry Jethro. I d-don’t know w-what’s w-w-wrong with m-me.” I sobbed into his chest.

“It’s okay Tony. You’re safe. I’m right here with you, and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Jethro said to me while gently, and tenderly running his hand through my hair.

After a couple of minutes had passed I felt myself calming down and the sobs turned into sniffles that Jethro quieted with a gentle hand and a soft kiss. I was slowly feeling more and more content as I lay there and allowed myself to be held and Jethro to lavish affection on me.

“Do you feel better Tony? Is there anything you need or want me to do?” Jethro softly asked.

“I feel better, but just—could you, maybe if you don’t mind, hold me some more…please?” I managed to stutter out.

“Of course I will. I love you and I’m not going anywhere tonight.” He said.

“What was wrong with me? I couldn’t stop the tears. And all day I’ve felt like crying.” I said as I curled as close as possible to Jethro.

“Nothing’s wrong with you Tony. You were experiencing subdrop. Next time you need to tell me if I don’t notice that you feel this way after a scene.” Jethro said to me pulling me close and wrapping the blankets tighter around us.

“I love you too.” I murmured as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Jethro.

“Go to sleep Tony. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jethro said to me.

I felt my eyes flutter closed as I snuggled into Jethro’s chest. This was the best I had felt in the past 36 hours. I was safe, warm, and content. I could finally sleep peacefully, knowing Jethro was watching over me and would be right here when I woke up.


End file.
